


Following

by GalaxyMuse



Series: Patonejo Pack [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aquarium, thanks kurt vonnegut for some odd reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: The gang head to the local aquarium during Hyoga's visit from Siberia. Having not been there since they were kids in training, Hyoga gets carried away and wanders off. Worried as she can secretly be that he's in trouble, Saori sends Shun off to find him. Fortunately, there's no immediate threat. Just Hyoga drifting off into past memories, and Shun's at the right place at the right time to join him.





	Following

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr headcannon ask I received detailing a trip to the aquarium. It just kind of kicked this off in my head and I'm very pleased with the results. Also, thanks Kurt Vonnegut b/c for some weird reason just having read Slaughterhouse Five got me in just the right headspace for a fic like this.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy!  
> On a side note, the asker drew this based off the fic: https://justalurkingkitsune12.tumblr.com/post/155878795181/another-hc-ramble-hyoga-likes-aquariums-he-could
> 
> Isn't it great when art inspires art?

Call me as soon as you find Hyoga, was the text from Saori that lit up Shun’s screen. With a soft smile, he swiped the notification away. He had just left to begin his search a minute ago.

There was no reason to be worried. He was confident he knew where his friend went. It could only be one of a few places, and he decided to start at the most likely spot.

A wooden sign reading “Jellyfish Jungle”, sat above the entryway to several dark halls. Shun quietly wandered through the section, passing tank after tank of translucent puffs that floated idly by. The younger aquariumgoers were entertained as the pliable creatures opened and squeezed their little domed bodies to get wherever their nerve systems told them to go.

It wasn’t long before he found Hyoga lost in focus at a tank with a few larger jellies in them.

“Having fun?” Shun asked quietly, so as not to startle Hyoga.

“Hm?” was the lazy response. His thoughts were drifting at the pace of the jellyfish’s movements. Pulling back to the world outside the tank, Hyoga turned to Shun. “Oh, hey!” he grinned. “Surprised to see you here.”

Shun gained the same expression. For some reason, the Cygnus Saint made him react in such a manner all through his visit from Siberia whenever he was happy. Thinking nothing of it at the moment, he took the free spot beside him and rested his forearms on the bar between them and the tank. “Saori-san was worried about you.”

“Oh, she was?”

“She thought someone might have taken you.”

He let out a dry laugh. “She would.”

“That’s what Ikki said, and told her the last place something like that would happen is here. She still worried anyway, and sent me to look for you.”

“Ah, well,” Hyoga’s eyes darted downwards, then back to the tank. “Sorry about that. I hope I didn’t lead you on too long of a hunt.”

Shun giggled with a shrug. “It’s no problem to me, I figured you’d be here. I can’t remember the last time I came to this section anyway.”

Hyoga’s brow twitched for a moment with intrigue. “How’d you figure I’d be here?” he asked, turning back to Shun.

Now the Andromeda Saint was beginning to drift with the jelly in the tank, the same one that caught Hyoga’s focus earlier as he idly wandered the Jellyfish Jungle. A pearly white being, with a thin purple trim along the edge of its bell-shaped head. Several tentacles like coned cauliflower branched out from under its bell, ending in thin, flat billows.

“I remember when we came here as kids, you loved this section. We had to push you out of here before Tatsumi yelled at us for lagging behind,” Shun recounted.

Hyoga nodded, flattered that his friend would remember such a random anecdote involving him. “I guess I just really connected with them.”

“I think I could see why,” Shun noted, his words growing more mumbled as he watched the jellyfish open and close its dome. The push it created only brought it closer to them for a detailed look. Not that the jelly was aware that there two men in front of him; it was just going with what its nerves dictated.

“They’re very pretty,” Shun observed, as both Saints gazed at the creature.

Hyoga smiled. “Mama had a dress like that. She only wore it on special occasions. White with lace roses. She wore matching lace gloves with it.”

“Did she float like that in it?” Shun asked as the jelly floated up and away from them.

“A little I think,” Hyoga answered. “Maybe that’s why I got stuck looking at this one.”

Shun could sense the hint of melancholy in Hyoga’s words. Putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, he waited for Hyoga to give his attention back to him.

Hyoga could feel the hand on him, light like the billows of the jellyfish. Suddenly Shun had as much of his attention as the animal had. Even the slight floating feeling that came with it. Or was that new?

“I’m sure your mother looked lovely in that dress, too,” Shun assured. “She’d be happy you were thinking of her in such a unique way.”

A second jellyfish was pushing its way towards the one Hyoga and Shun watched. It was just following its own nerves.

Hyoga rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe,” he hoped, and gripped the bar. For some reason Shun’s smile was making his palms sweat. The air conditioner must have been broken. “Either way, I think I’m done here.”

“Is there anywhere else you’d like to go?” Shun asked.

“Shouldn’t we head back, though? I can imagine Saori’s worried sick.”

“She just said to call her when I found you. So technically, we don’t have to head back yet. Besides, I think we’d probably wind up looking at the penguins some more.”

Hyoga snickered. “We would, wouldn’t we? Was Seiya still looking at them when you left to find me?”

“Sure was,” Shun sighed with amusement, “he swears he can communicate with them. One of them apparently stared at him because he had a cosmo connection with it.”

Hyoga groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I’ll pass.”

Shun laughed in solidarity as the two walked out of the Jellyfish Jungle. “Still, you haven’t answered the question.”

“Hm?”

“Is there anywhere you would like to go?”

There was hesitation before Hyoga admitted what he was most excited to see. Recalling Shun’s sentiment earlier, he decided he could let his guard down for a moment. Maybe that funny floating feeling might come back. Not that he was seeking it out or anything.

“Can we check out the sea slugs?” he requested nervously.

Expecting a reaction along the lines of mockery or protest out of boredom, Shun’s eyes instead lit up. “Sure! I love how squishy and colorful they look!” he cheerfully responded. Delight made the Saint’s heart flutter for a moment at the look of excitement across Hyoga’s face.

“I couldn’t find it earlier, which is why I came here to see the jellyfish,” Hyoga explained, “do they still have them?”

“Yeah, they just moved them. I’ll take you there, but don’t wander off again!” Shun teased as he beckoned Hyoga to walk beside him. Why he wanted to all of a sudden seemed strange, but maybe it was just to avoid losing him in the droves of children here on field trips.

Hyoga happily obliged. “I wouldn’t mind seeing the rays again either if we have time.”

Shun nodded. “I’m sure we do. I like them, too. They look like they’re floating in the water, don’t they?”

Hyoga agreed with a hum. The floating feeling he had before was back. The two drifted through the crowds to the sea slugs, but close together. Their nerves were telling them to.


End file.
